


Terrible amor

by Thomary221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drama & Romance, Johnlock - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, One Shot, Parentlock, Semi AU, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: Sherlock encontró su pequeño mundo. El pequeño lugar que le da la oportunidad de ser humano junto a su terrible amor.





	Terrible amor

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este O.S hace mucho tiempo, así que lo corregí lo mejor posible —sin beta estoy— y está muy Ooc. Pero me gusta(?)

Los dos pares de ojos se observaron, esperando algún movimiento que les hiciera perder la conexión. Quizá esperando que tarde un poco más. 

Era un buen lugar para sentir las lágrimas y perder el miedo. 

—¿Estás completamente seguro? 

—No, no lo sé. Pero quiero tenerte dentro. Ahora. 

—¿Y si te muerdo? —preguntó.

—Si lo haces tú, no me importaría —contestó. 

—Tu Omega habla por ti —murmuró. 

—Mi Omega por mi primera vez quiere a un Alfa, a tu Alfa. Dámelo —ordenó.

El Alfa bramó, el gruñido que comunica es por la esencia que brota del Omega, que es tan fuerte, el aroma lo estaba cegando. El olor hacía que su garganta se rasgara con los gruñidos que continuaba concibiendo.

—Sherlock... 

El nombrado abrió más las piernas, invitando al Alfa ha poseerlo. Incitarlo a que lo toque, porque el celo lo estaba pulverizando. Quemando en todo su interior, pidiendo ser follado. 

Aparearse. 

—John...

Eliminaron el espacio entre sus cuerpos, John tomó de la boca de Sherlock tantas veces le fueron posibles y mordió de ella, su insano deseo en dejar sus labios hinchados. Mientras Sherlock se aferró a su cuello y lo apretó en si mismo.

Los roces entre ellos han sido volátiles, echaron chispas entre ellos dos y no permitieron que el otro se perdiera el maravilloso sentir de invadir cada espacio. 

Sherlock goteo más, su cuerpo estalló queriendo el falo de John. 

John no demoró en explorar cada centímetro de piel, una nívea que le llamó la atención desde los primeros momentos de conocerle y por consecuente los terminó acallando. 

Hizo caminos por los lunares de Sherlock mientras sus dedos lo iban preparando, aunque eso último no lo necesitaba por su naturaleza Omega. Pero ante todo aquel arrebato no quiso dañarlo. Hoy no, otro día podría ser más rudo. 

Tenía que demostrar que era el Alfa adecuado para Sherlock. El único que lo cuidaría y, ¿por qué no amaría? Porque, ¡demonios! ¿Cómo no enamorarse de Sherlock? Era arrogante, claro que sí, pero, ¿nadie veía sus pequeñas sonrisas? ¿Nadie notaba su experto andar? ¿Su eléctrico olor? 

¿Acaso era el único que se dio cuenta qué era Omega? 

—Entra dentro de mí...

John dejó el vestigio de su última prenda y, alzó las piernas de Sherlock para entrar en él. El cual lo recibió con una calidez inigualable a otras omegas o betas. 

Estrecho, demasiado, agradable y delirante. 

—Joder... 

Sherlock siseó los dientes ante el dolor, aunque se lubricaba John era enorme. Obvio, «es un Alfa» gritó su mente. Su yo racional aún le acompañaba, le interesaba tanto que quería guardar cada detalle en su palacio mental. Su omega solo deseaba calma y placer. 

Sherlock se permitió gemir. Gimió para John. 

El rubio no dudó en embestir con vehemencia, encontrar el punto de Sherlock y reemplazar el dolor con el placer. Convertir está experiencia en una guerra paradisíaca. Olvidar que mañana debían haber explicaciones, olvidar que la señora Hudson los escuchaba desde el primer piso. 

—Más... ¡Más fuerte, John! 

¿A quién le importa si lo rompe? ¡Qué lo consuma! ¿A qué no deje nada de él? Sherlock anhelaba todo, tocar algún punto en el que todo se tiñera de blanco, detener todos los procesos de su palacio mental y jodidamente perderse. 

Llegar a la cúspide con John. 

Sus piernas abrazaron lo mayor que pudieron a John, sus escasas uñas arañaron la espalda del Alfa y Sherlock ofreció su cuello, tenía que morderlo. Exigía ser mordido. 

John oyó el gruñido de exigencia de Sherlock, sonrió ataviado por los feremonas y el amor que sentía por el Omega, y no hizo más que obedecerle. 

Enterró sus caninos en el cuello del azabache. 

Se unieron y fueron arrasados por una ola de muchos sentimientos, sensaciones y pensamientos, cada uno sintió lo del otro. El espacio se rompió y estaban cerca. Muy cerca. 

John no demoró en crecer dentro de Sherlock, el nudo del Alfa acopló al Omega. Descargó en él, dando más posibilidades de descendencia. 

Y se vieron a los ojos, perdidos el uno al otro. John quería hablar pero fue detenido por el detective consultor. Lo silenció con los dedos y con la mano libre le acarició esos rubios cenizos, luego repasó su rostro. 

—¿Qué le diremos a Mary? 

—¿Entonces tú puedes hablar y yo no? —reclamó John.

—John, tu cabeza piensa demasiado. 

—Si, lo sé. Pero... 

—Dime, ¿eres tú mi alfa?

John se quedó viéndolo un momento y agregó.

—¿Eres tú mi Omega?

—Entonces no digamos algo acerca de nosotros —decretó. 

John liberó un suspiro y robó de la boca de Sherlock un beso, luego recorrió las manos de Sherlock por su boca, todo eso mientras se descargaba dentro del detective consultor. 

Un pensamiento simultáneo hace apareció en ellos, y es que ahora eran algo que solían conocer. Personas distintas y tan emparejadas. Una contradicción que no dejarían ir. 

•••

—John, ¿cómo pudiste? 

—La pregunta es: ¿Por qué no lo hice antes? —corrigió. 

—Era tu Omega. 

—«Eras», muy bien lo mencionas —recalcó Sherlock entrando en la conversación. 

Mary los observó desde el sillón que pertenecía a John. Si quisiera se habría ido, pero no podía. Los tres adultos presentes tenían que liderar la situación en la que se encontraban. 

—Era... —repitió Mary, tomó aire y calmó su remolino entero, luego agregó—. ¿Qué piensas hacer con el bebé que estamos esperando, John? 

—Lo tendremos. Jamás permitiría que le pasara algo. Es mi hija. 

La mujer asintió, no podía hacer nada. Desde que conoció a John sabía las consecuencias de amarle, amarle y no ser correspondida del todo. Tenía que compartirlo con Sherlock, que ahora era el claro vencedor de la contienda. 

Sus ojos observaron la marca azulada en el cuello de Sherlock. Que lucía presumida, el máximo premio y regalo para un Omega. 

Tenía que ser fuerte. No por John, no por ella ni mucho menos por Sherlock, debía serlo por la criatura que venía en camino. Y como no, por el posible otro ser que albergaría el rizado. Aunque ella odiaba al Omega frente suyo, tenía que quedarse. 

—Me quedaré cerca. 

—¿Eh? —John balbuceó por la decisión de Mary. 

—Quiero que mi hija vea a su padre y por supuesto a su hermanito o hermanita —lanzó una sonrisa perfecta ante los chicos. 

—Yo no... —Sherlock quiso terminar pero se calló al ver negando a Mary. 

—Cualquier palabra de ustedes no hará cambiar mi decisión, además, Sherlock no creo que hayas usado anticonceptivos. Así que habrá un nuevo Watson. 

—Mary... —John no podía evitar la tribulación por ella. 

—Te daré el divorcio John. Y no, no digas «lo lamento». Lo comprendí desde hace tiempo, yo solo era una sustituta de Sherlock cuando él se fue. Aún así acepté todo eso. 

Sherlock la estudió, en ella había resignación, desasosiego, lamentos y un férrea terquedad. Ella no dejaría que esto lo derrumbe del todo, la vio lagrimear pero con decisión. 

—Lo siento mucho —murmuró Sherlock. 

Mary lo escuchó. Se dio cuenta que en verdad lo sentía y suspiró rendida tomando la mano de Sherlock.

—Hagamos feliz a John, ¿de acuerdo? 

Sherlock susurró un «sí». 

De nuevo recordó que los humanos son seres llenos de fragilidad, se rompen con facilidad y si no te fijabas por ellos pueden no curar. Son torpes e idiotas si se lo proponen. Tercos y reacios cuando una idea se les metía a la cabeza. Y masoquistas. Buscan sentir dolor a cualquier costo, aunque anhelan alegría quieren sentir lo otro, por el vano hecho de sentirse vivos. 

Humanos. 

Sherlock es humano aunque no lo desee del todo. Su humanidad se la devolvió John, principalmente él pero tomó en cuenta a las demás personas que creen en su persona. 

Su pequeño mundo. El mundo que formó con John, y viene desde su palacio mental una frase que murmuró tiempo atrás: «Estaría perdido sin su blogger». 

Ha encontrado un lugar con un terrible amor.


End file.
